


just desserts.

by beelzebubba



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Series, jealousy but only a little bit, saionji gg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubba/pseuds/beelzebubba
Summary: a wee dwabble, based on this art http://avaruuskala-archive.tumblr.com/post/96011006798/slightly-spoilery-remember-that-line-at-the-end





	just desserts.

Fingers tapping lightly against glass tabletop, with every physical part of the body connected to said fingers resisting the urge to release a hefty sigh and/or throw something. When a certain pinkette heard word of a certain young man coming to see another certain young woman, she didn't think he was serious; surely even HE couldn't be so stupid. But of course, men always made a point of proving her wrong in the worst ways possible.

The boy mentioned was none other than Saionji Kyouchi, chatting up his ~darling~ Anthy Himemiya, who he'd "come to save from that dastardly tomboy once and for all!"

Utena Tenjou was that tomboy, and the most dastardly thing she'd done all day was take the strawberry from Anthy's shortcake when she wasn't looking.

Utena Tenjou typically was not the jealous type; even now, that faint bit of jealousy she felt in her heart was greatly overpowered by pure disgust and annoyance. Saionji Kyouchi was a mistake of a man, with his greasy hair, egotistical demeanor, volatile personality, and general sweatiness. Always so goddamn sweaty. Anthy seemed to be enjoying herself (or at least pretending to do so while mocking him nonstop in her head) for the most part though, and Utena wasn't one to make a fuss over her own petty feelings, so for now, all she could do was sit there. Sit there and cringe at every try hard attempt he made to win a heart that was already spoken for.

"Well?" His voice snapped her from the daze she didn't realize she was in, bringing her fingers to a slow halt on the glass. She feels Anthy's hand gently rest atop her own; a warning or a sign of affection she wasn't sure, but she wasn't complaining. "Hmm...a compelling offer for such a noble goal, but I'm afraid you're too late." Saionji quirked a brow, but before he could even consider how to put his confusion into words Anthy was leaning over the table, her lips gently pressed against Utena's own for a good 15 seconds. Saionji can only stand there in disbelief. Disbelief and his own ego, which crumbled around him.

"Ah." was all he could say, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot before scurrying off like the rat he was.

The kiss was broken shortly after, with an apology courtesy of Anthy and another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"...Eh?" Utena's cheeks flushed a faint pink as she tried to get her head back in the stratosphere, and Anthy could only giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad and i'm sorry.


End file.
